High School Musical: My Version
by zanessaforever207
Summary: What if Summary: What if TRoyella met during summer at a country club. Troy is with his parents and Chad, Zeke and Jason and Gabriella was with sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan and Hannah Montana. The girls and Ryan have never met the boys. Full summ inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I did.**

**Summary: What if TRoyella met during summer at a country club. Troy is with his parents and Chad, Zeke and Jason and Gabriella was with sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan and Hannah Montana. The girls and Ryan have never met the boys and they never went to East High what happens when they meet and they all fall in love. What will happen when the girls got to East High and find that the boys were right about the whole status quo.**

**Hey really sorry about not updateing but this story got deleted and scholl has been hectic and I had to look for presents for my freinds and family and I ahd to help look after my neice and I had to change miley cyrus into hannah montana so don't get confused. Well here it goes again.**

It's the first week of summer Troy Bolton is on vacation with his parents in Hawaii at enter name of hotel here. He is at the pool with a couple of guys he from his basketball team and he is eyeing a certain brunette.

Chad: Troy are you listening to me?

Troy: What? Sorry

Chad: Dude what is with you?

Troy: Nothing

Zeke: He's checking out some girl over there.

On the other side is where Gabriella Montez sat with her friends Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson, Taylor Mckessie and even Hannah Montanna.

Taylor: Gabi that really really cute guy is totally checking you out

Gabi: Really

Sharpay: Yeah why don't you go over there and talk to him

Gabi: Yeah ok. I will

Kelsi: Go for it

Gabriella walks over to Troy the guys notice this and walks away.

Gabi: Hey

Troy: Hey

Gabi: So .. um whats your name?

Troy: Troy... Troy Bolton

Gabi: Gabriella Montaz

So they shake hands

Troy: Um ok Gabriella this is probably going to sound so weired seeing how we just met but how do you feel going out with me some time.

Gabi: Yeah. I'd like that

Troy: I hear there is a party tonight you wanna go?

Gabi: Yeah. Im on the second floor room 28

Troy: Cool so i'll pick you up at 8

Gabi: Yeah see you tonight

Troy: See ya

Gabriella sits down

Sharpay: Well?

Gabi: He asked me out on a date

Hannah: well come on lets get you ready

Gabriella, Hannah, Sharpay, Amanda and Kelsi run up the stairs

Chad: Well what happened?

Troy: Were going out tonight

Jason: Alright dude. Giving troy a high five.

8 'o' clock Gabriellas room

Gabi: He should be here any minute

At that moment the door raps sharpay answers it

Sharpay: Hey there

Troy: Hi is Gabriella ready

Sharpay: Just give her 2 secs any way my names Sharpay Evans

Troy: Troy Bolton

Sharpay: Nice to meet you Troy. This is Taylor McKessi, Kelsi Neilson and my brother Ryan.

Troy: Nice to meet you too

Then Gabriella walks in wearing a pink and white dress with pink shoes and a white hairband

Troy: Wow you look amazing

Gabi: Thank you

Sharpay: Well see you guys down there but in the mean time have fun bye

Troy and Gabi: Bye

Troy and Gabriella all walked into the club were karoke was being held

M.C: Who's gonna rock the house next

The M.C walked of the stage and pointed the bright light at Troy and Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella: We don't sing

But the M.C didn't listen he pushed them up the stage and the song began to play

Troy:

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Gabriella:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Troy:

Ohhhhh

Gabriella:

To all the possibilites, ohhhh

At that point Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Zeke walked into the club to see their friends singing and were surprised at how good they were.

To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

[Both:  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes

[Gabriella:   
I feel in my heart

[Both:  
The start of something new 

[Troy:  
Now who'd of ever thought that

[Both:   
We'd both be here tonight

[Gabriella:  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

[Both:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way 

[Gabriella:  
I know it for real

[Both:  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

[Gabriella:  
The start of something new

[Troy:   
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me 

[Gabriella:  
I didn't know it before  
but now it's easy to see

[Both:  
It's a start of something new  
It feels so right

[Gabriella:  
To be here with you

[Both:   
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right 

[Gabriella:  
To be here with you

[Both:  
And now looking in your eyes

[Gabriella:  
I feel in my heart 

[Troy:  
The start of something new

[Both:  
Start of something new

After the kareoke they all went to get hot chocolate and started talking and getting along but Troy and Gabriella were having their own conversation.

Troy: Seriously Gabi you have an ingredible voice you totally blew me away.

Gabriella: Thank's that was actually the first time i've ever done something like that i mean it felt amazing.

Troy: I know. I completly agree.

Gabriella : Well what about you.

Troy: What do you mean?

Gabriella: I mean you sound as if you sung before.

Troy: Yeah million's of times my shower head is very impressed.

Sharpay: Look at them they are so cute together.

Taylor: I know. Troy better ask Gabbi out again or I swear I will kill the dude.

Jason: Don't worry I definatley think Troy will ask Gabriella out again.

Chad then ran up to Troy and Gabriella

Zeke: Wow you guy's were incredible.

Troy and Gabriella: Thank's alot.

Zeke: I wonder what the guys back home would think of you guy's.

Gabriella: Actually my friend's will never find out.

Zeke: Why?

Gabriella: Because I'm moving.

Taylor: So what about you Troy?

Troy: No. To my friend's it's not what im supposed to do.

Sharpay: What do you mean ''not what your supposed to do''?

Troy: In my school there is status qua that mean's you find your own thing and stick with it. Like me my thing is basketball and only basketball not singing or any thing like that.

Kelsi: Well Troy that has got to be the dumbest thing I have heard in my entire life.

Ryan: Yeah how about you break free from this whole ''Status Qau'' thing?

Troy: It's not that easy.

Kelsi: Why?

Troy: Listen can we please stop talking about this and talk about something else?

Sharpay: Fine let's start with each other's name's. My name is Sharpay Evans and this is my twin brother Ryan. pointing to Ryan

Everybody introduce themselves and talked and laughed for about and hour.

Troy: Hey guys take a picture of me and gabbi.

So Chad took troy's phone and taylor took gabbi's phone and took a picture of them.

Gabriella: How about we go up to my room Im freezing my ass of out here.

Every one laughed and said ok.

They walked to the elevator and went to Gabriella's room. Once Gabriella opened her door they guy's except the girls and Ryan got the surprise of their live's.


	2. Meeting Hannah

In Gabriella's room the guy's saw Hannah wearing a pink sequence top and jeans with white boots and the small white coat that she wore in her music video Best of Both World's. Singing along with her ipod.

Hannah

You get the

Best of both worlds

Chill it out

Take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best

Then Hannah turned around to see every one standing at the door.

Hannah: How long have you guy's been standing there?

Gabriella: Long enough.

Chad: You know Hannah Montana?

Ryan: Unfortunalitly.

Hannah: Shut up Ryan. Anyway I'm gonna go change.

Hannah walked into the bathroom and came out wearing a white jumper with a purple zigzag along the chest and a pair of jeans with white boots.

Hannah: So are you guys going to tell me your names or will I have to guess. (Laughed Hannah)

Troy: Oh yeah sorry my names Troy Bolton.

Chad: Im Chad.

So the guys introduced themselves to Hannah. (I would type out the rest of the names but i can't be bothered)

Kelsi: So what do you guy's want to do?

Zeke: Want to watch a movie?

Everyone: Yea sure.

Ryan: What should we watch?

Sharpay: What about "Jump in"

Everyone: Yea.

Gabbi put jump in then snuggled up with Troy. About 20 minutes into the movie every one fell asleep when gabriella's mother Isabella came into the room.

Isabella: Kid's wake up.

Everyone got up and said their goodbye's making plans to go snowboarding tomorrow Troy was the last to leave. Hannah went into her room. (She's sleeping over at gabriellas suite). Gabriella walked troy to the door.

Troy: I'll see ya tomorrow.

Gabbi: See ya.

Troy: Bye

Gabbi: Bye.

Gabbi turned around and went into her suite closing the door when there was a knock at the door. Gabbi opened it to see Troy.

Troy: I... uh... kinda forgot something.

Gabbi (confused) What?

Troy then leaned in and met gabriella's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Troy: That. Look Ella I know I just met you but I feel like i've known you forever so... would you be my girlfriend.

Gabbi: Yeah but Troy you live some where and i'll be moving once I leave.

Troy: Well i guess we will just have to make the most of it.

Troy leaned in again and gabbi met him half way into another sweet kiss.

Troy: I'll see ya tomorrow.

Gabbi: Yeah bye.

Troy: Bye

Gabriella walked into her bedroom thinking about Troy.

Gabbi: Well tomorows going to be fun.

Gabbi soon fell asleep thinking about troy and dreaming about troy. Not knowing Hannah recorded the Whole thing with her digital camera.

In Troy's suite. He is staring at the picture of him and gabriella he is too in to the picture that he didn't notice his mom and dad come home from the party and stand behind him to find what he was staring at.

Helen (Troy's mummy): Who is that girl Troy? She's pretty.

Troy (jumps up in shock): Oh she's my girlfriend.

Helen (shocked): YOUR WHAT?!

Jack (running in): WHAT?! WHATS WRONG?!.

Helen (calming down): Nothing but it seems are son has a girlfriend.

Jack: What? Wow! How'd you meet her Troy?

Troy: We met at the pool we got to talking and we went to this party and was forced to sing. We actually did pretty good.

Jack: You can sing?

Troy: Yeah. Listen I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Helen: Ok night sweetheart.

Troy: Night.

Troy walked into his room and fell asleep as soon as he laid his head down just like Gabriella he was dreaming of her.

**Ok you dudes are probably really confused now but i've put on the wrong chapter and this is the right one but as a christmas present to me can you all PLEASE review. Merry Christmas and A happy New Year.**


	3. The next day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

**Im really sorry if im confusing you but i had to delete this because I put the wrong chapter up and i couldnt fix it so I had to do that but its back on. Right back to the story enjoy. And Merry Christmas**

The next day every body except Hannah, Troy and Gabriella were waiting by the ski lifts.

Chad (Frustrated): Were are they?,

Taylor(annoyed): Chad you ask "Where are they" one more time I swear to god i'll push you off the ski lifts.

Chad(very scared): I'll be good.

Everyone laughed but stopped when they heard shouting.

Miley: GUY'S YOU WONT BELIEVE IT.

Zeke: WHAT?

Miley(panting): Troy... Gabbi... kiss... boyfriend and girlfriend.

Chad: I think she's trying to tell us something. What is it girl?

Taylor smaked chad in the back of the head.

Taylor: Chad she's not a dog.

Chad (under his breath): Could have fooled me.

Miley(catching her breath): WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Chad(whimpering):Nothing.

Miley: Any way Troy and Gabriella are together.

The girls start sreaming as Zeke and Jason looked shocked.

Chad: I don't believe it.

Miley: You wanna bet?

Chad: Yeah 5 bucks say they'll get together next week.

Miley: 10 bucks say's they are together right now.

Kelsi: You guy's are evil.

Sharpay: 20 bucks say's they'll get together tonight.

Zeke: 15 for tomorow.

Jason: 25 say's they'll get together 2 weeks from today.

Kelsi and Taylor look at everyone else then at each other. Kelsi takes 10 bucks out

Kelsi: 10 bucks says they'll get together in 2 day's

Taylor(looking at everyone else): Well if everyone else is betting i might as well join in. 15 bucks for 3 weeks.

Chad: Look there coming now. And there holding hands why are they holding hands. (looking very worried)

Every one turns around to see Troy and Gabriella laughing and holding hands. Gabriella looks ahead and notices everyone looking at them and smirks and leans and kisses Troy on the lips and pull away when they hear some one screaming. It was Chad on teh ground with his head in his hands.

When tehy saw Gabriella kiss Troy

Chad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Troy and gabriella run over to them.

Troy: What happened.

Miley(smirking): Oh nothing these guys are just upset cause they lost the bet.

Gabriella: What was the bet?

Jason: How long it would take you two to get together.

Gabriella: And who one?

Miley(raising her hand): I won the whole thing.

Troy (give's Miley a high five): Alright Mile's how much did we win?

Kelsi(confused): We. You mean you knew about this? (Starting to get angry)

Troy: Well Gabbi and Miley came to my suite and Miley came up with it.

_Flashback_

_Troy is waiting for Gabriella and Miley in his suite he called Gabriella telling hear to come to his suite and she could meet his parents for a while._

_Knock Knock_

_Troy walks over and opens the door to find Gabriella and Miley smiling at him._

_Troy: Hey _

_Gabriella: Hey_

_Gabriella pecks troy on the lips as he guides Miley and Gabriella into the living room._

_Troy: I just have to get my hat then we'll go._

_Troys mother helen comes out of her room and spots Miley and Gabriella._

_Helen: Hello you must be Gabriella Tro hasn't stopped talking about you._

_Troy (coming out of his room): Mommmmm_

_Helen: And you must be Hannah Montanna._

_Hannah: Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you Mrs Bolton._

_Helen: You can call me Helen. Both of you._

_Troy: Ok well we have to go._

_Helen: Ok you Kids have fun._

_Troy: We will._

_Hannah and Gabriella: NIce to meet you Helen._

_In the corridor._

_Hannah: Ok guy's I have the greatest idea._

_Troy and Gabriella: What? _

_Hannah: Well I kinda recorded you guys kissing._

_Troy and Gabriella (looking very angry): WHAT?_

_Hannah: Before you guys go beserke I thought maybe I could trick the guy's into betting when you two will get together and you could be walking towards us and then kiss and then they would loose the bet._

_Troy (smirking): I love that._

_Gabriella: Me too._

_End of flashback_

Chad (pouting): You guy's are mean.

Every one laughed at chad and walked over to the ski lifts.

When every one got to the top of the montain they were talking about what they were going to do that night.

Zeke: Hey there's another paty on tonight let's go to that.

Every one: Yeah.

Ryan: Hannah could you go.

Hannah: Yes Ryan. I have something planned for tonight.

Sharpay: What?

Miley (smirking at Troy and Gabriella): You'll see.

Later that night everyone arrives at the party as soon as a young couple have finished singing. Hannah spots the M.C and runs over to him and teh gang notice that she whispers something in his ear and go's to the stage.

M.C: OK GUYS THIS IS A SONG FROM THE ONE THE FANTABULOUS HANNAH MONTANA.

The crowd went wild once Hannah went onto the stage.

Hannah: Ok guy's this is a song that I wrote just recently and its dedicated to two very important people in my life so Troy, Gabriella this is for you.

The music starts.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_[Chorus:_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_[Chorus_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million 

After the song everyone burst out into applause but they dont notice Troy guiding gabriella out to the padio.

Troy (takes gabriella's hands): Gabbi I... I love you.

Troy notices gabriella tense up.

Gabriella: Troy I... I...

OOOOOOOOOOOOh wat will happen will gabbi say it back does she feel the same. Check it out in the next chapter please review make my day lol.

Have a great day tommorrow

Love,

Becky.


	4. the decision

_Previously_

_Troy: Gabbi I love you._

_Gabbi: I... I..._

Gabbi: I... I... I love you too

Gabbi and troy smile at each other and lean in to kiss when all of a sudden

Chad: TROY? GABBI? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I SWEAR TO GOD TROY IF YOUR SHOVING THAT DIGUSTING TONGUE DOWN MY LITTLE SISTERS THROAT I SWEAR I'LL SLIT IT. OW TAYLOR THAT WAS THAT FOR. (chad and gabriella aren't really brother and sister they just act like it)

Gabriella and Troy just laughed at Chad and went into the party.

Two hours later. The gang were having the time of their lives just for fun they got on the stage and sang got so far to go from hairspray (listen to it its a great song lol) and people loved them. Then it was time for every one to go.

The guys were walking to the door when the M.C stopped them.

M.C: Hey you guys were great tonight.

Everyone: Thanks.

M.C: Well listen there is a party like a week before summer ends and I was hoping you guys would sing at it.

Miley: Well I would love to.

Troy: We'll think about it.

M.C: Ok bye guys.

Everyone: Bye.

The next day Troy and Gabriella were walking hand in hand in the lobby when they heard distant music they walk to fing Kelsi playing the piano and siging along.

Gabriella: Sounded good kels.

Kelsi (smiles): Thanks.

Troy: What was that song you were playing.

Kelsi: Um You are the music in me i came up with it last night when i got home. I kinda thought that if we do the party thing then you guys could sing that song.

Gabriella: Let me here it.

Kelsi: Are you sure?

Troy: Yeah.

Kelsi begins to play.

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice  
Above the noise

And like a common thread  
Oooh, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na oh  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known[You Are The Music In Me lyrics on hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

I know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) 

Sharpay,Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Miley and Ryan are looking for Troy and Gabriella but here voices and walk to the room where they are singing and dancing.

Jason: They really are amazing.

Zeke: Yeah they are.

Miley: Well why are we standing lets go and join in I wanna sing to.

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) 

The guys start to applaud and gabriella and troy finally notice them and walk towards the piano.

Gabriella: Oh I love that song.

Troy: Great job Kels.

Taylor: Look I've got the M.C's number right here are we doing this.

Everyone looks at Troy.

Troy(sighs):Maybe we can work this out but only (looks at chad and puts his arm around him) if were all in this together.

Everyone laughs as Troy takes out his cell phone and calls the M.C.

M.C:Hello.

Troy: Hi this is Troy Bolton you offered my friends and I the jobs of the singers for the party.

M.C: Oh yeah so have you guys come to a desicion?

Troy: Yeah we have and we've decided that... were going to do the show.

M.C:Thats great well I gotta go and tell the manager good luck.

Troy: Don't need luck man we've gotta great composer.

M.C: We'll thats great but I'll call you later and tell you the rest of the details.

Troy: Ok bye.

M.C: Bye.

They hang up and Troy walks over to the guy's.

Troy: Ok lets work this out.

**OK I know that chapter was really shitty but i'll do better so please review please.**

**Love Becca**


End file.
